I Want to Hold Your Hand
by move them hands
Summary: He has to, the time is right...its the moment he has been waiting for. There's no holding back now. NejiNaru cute fluffiness for my good friend Ty! Enjoy


Neji sighed softly into the air as his finger's gripped locks of his hair tightly, sprawled out on his back in the middle of a large flower field the brunette felt his heart pounding at an alarming rate. The blond laying not more then a few feet away from him picked his head up and looked over at his companion.

A bright smile lifted the heaviness that had been pressing in Neji's thoughts. Naruto always had that affect on him.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_

_I think you´ll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

For a moment silence lay between them, Neji's eyes closed as he took another deep breath then opened them as he exhaled. This time Naruto was looking back at the ground, his hand outstretched...reaching for a flower not too far off. A strange smile curled up the edge of the blond's lips as his finger's finally grasped the small seemingly perfect flower and plucked it from the ground.

He made a small triumphant sound as he rolled over, from his stomach to his back then once more until he was on his stomach next to Neji. The Hyuuga raised a brow as he searched the face of his long time friend.

The blond moved his hand up a few inches until the flower in its hold was hovering over Neji's face. "Here Neji! This flower reminds me of you." The brunette tilted his head while slowly bringing his left hand up to take the offered gift. His fingers brushed the other's and a warm tingling shot through his flesh.

He held the small violet colored flower above his face and let the sun drape it from behind. A perplexed express etched Neji's face. A chuckle soon sounded from the blond next to him. "I don't understand how this flower can remind you of me...but I thank you anyways."

Sighing the fox container rested his cheek against his arm as he continued to stare at Neji, "Because...just like that flower you refuse to be like the rest of the crowd...You shine bright and fight against all odds for the right to exsist." Neji's eyes went wide as pink burned across his cheeks instantly.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? He didn't know. Sitting up he looked around the large expanse of flowers surrounding them. There wasn't a single flower like the one Naruto had just presented him with.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You´ll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You´ll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

"Na...Naruto..." he took in his lower lip, he was at a lose for words...only Naruto could do that to him, "Thank you." he half chuckled. The blond hummed a soft responcse then turned to look around again, he didn't roll back to the same spot as before just stayed there smiling warmly as if the happiest man in the world for no real reason.

The blond's warmth pulsed into Neji, causing his breath to be slightly irregular while his heart continued with its quickened pulse. He just had to say something, he always choked on his words when presented with the perfect opportunity.

His finger's tingled and shivered slightly at his side, the blond had his elbow bent and open palm pressed into the ground causing his fingers to be only centimeters away from Neji's own. It was like Neji's whole arm went numb.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It´s such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

It seemed Naruto had drifted off to sleep with a warm smile still etching the fine features of his face and a song humming from the back of his throat. Everything about Naruto was right, was comfortable, just clicked.

Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes Neji forced all the strength he had to travel to his hand, after what seemed like forever his finger's started to finally crawl the few spaces between the two. A strange feeling shot through the brunette when the edge of his pinky finger brushed against the side of Naruto's index finger.

He gasped, all his muscles freezing at the same time.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you´ll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Staring straight above at the passing clouds as his heart pounded a mile a minute Neji failed to see the smile on Naruto's face brighten, his eyes stayed shut lazily. The blond leisurely let his hand slid over a little more as if just to stretch a little farther out, his finger's quickly overlapped the others resting gently on top.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It´s such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Neither one of them said anything as they lay there, finger's still resting together. Neji's mind was swimming at the same rate his heart was pounding.

The emotions pulsing through his body seemed to be taking over. This was his moment, this was the time, he could ignore it no longer.

Taking a deep breath to calm his screaming body the brunette cautionsly started to spread his fingers out. In the process he acchieved his ultimate goal, Naruto's fingers had fallen down between the spaces of Neji's fingers. With one more reassuring breath Neji squeezed his finger's shut.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you´ll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

"About time Hyuuga." Naruto stated with a deep chuckle as he weaved his finger's into Neji's and held his hand with a smile he could only give when the Hyuuga was around...the only person he could ever love.

--

Song: Beatles - I Want to Hold Your Hand

OMFG FLUFF! XDDD I only write fluff for people I love so Ty you better like it!

I really hope this was decent XD I wrote it after listening to that song on repeat for forth minutes dead serious It came about after asking Ty what kinda songfic he would want if he would write one for me.

So yeah...NejiNaruto that isn't angsty or sad XD Just cute and fluffy The idea for them being in a flower field came from Cassandra Incognito!

Thanks for reading! Later


End file.
